


Junge junge!

by bumblebees_cant_actually_fly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bus, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebees_cant_actually_fly/pseuds/bumblebees_cant_actually_fly
Summary: Iiih voll schlecht haha





	Junge junge!

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte nicht lesen

Es war so verdammt heiß. Seine Sweatshirtjacke hatte er schon heute morgen in seinen Rucksack gestopft und trotzdem klebte ihm nun das T-shirt am Körper, als er sich am Bahnhof in den Bus schob und sich etwas weiter hinten ans Fenster setzte.  
Die Masse an Schulkindern, die sich an der nächsten Haltestelle in der Sonne drängte, würde die stickige Hitze im Bus auch nicht besser machen. Er guckte abwesend aus dem Fenster, die Hand als Schutz gegen die grelle Nachmittagssonne über den Augen aufgestützt, den einen Fuß auf der Heizung abgestellt. Nichtmal die Klimaanlage war an. Als sich jemand auf den Platz neben ihm fallen ließ, blickte er auf. Er erkannte sie. Das Mädchen, ungefähr in seinem Alter, mit den rotbraunen Haaren und dem kunstvoll verzierten Ordner. Die Haare zu einem zerzausten Zopf hochgebunden, lockeres schwarzes Top, Ordner auf dem Schoß. 'Schöner Ordner' 'Hast du das alles gezeichnet?' 'Ich mag dein Top... schön... schwarz?' 'Coole Haarfarbe. Ich mag rot.' 'Na? Öfter hier?' Über den letzten Satz, der ihm durch den Kopf ging, hätte er fast laut gelacht.  
"Du fährst doch hier öfters mit, oder?", brachte er schließlich heraus. Auch nicht viel besser. Na toll. "Kann schon sein. Wieso?", antwortete sie während sie sich ein paar lose Strähnen hinter die Ohren schob. Er musste seinen Blick von ihren Händen losreißen und blickte ihr in die braunen Augen. Ja, wieso eigentlich? Was nun? Eine bescheuerte Frage für den Anfang. Mist. Er guckte auf seinen Rucksack. Auf ihren Ordner. Aus dem Fenster. Na das war's dann wohl. Wenigstens sprang die Klimaanlage endlich an. Er kniff die Augen zu. Zumindest hatte er es probiert.  
Neben ihm nahm das Mädchen ihre Tasche in die Hand und stand auf um sich durch die Horde Kinder im Gang zum Ausgang zu drängeln. "Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder!" Er schaute auf und sah noch wie sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und stieg aus. Sein 'hoffentlich' kam schon zu spät doch sein grinsen wurde er die ganze Fahrt nicht mehr los. Auch als er seine Zimmertür auf stieß und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ bekam er seine Züge nicht recht unter Kontrolle.  
In dieser Nacht träumte er zum ersten Mal von roten Strähnen und braunen Augen.


End file.
